ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Cyber Cards
are cards manufactured by Xio in Ultraman X. Daichi Ozora frequently uses them for Ultraman X to gain power armor from various Kaiju, Seijin and Ultras. History Ultraman X Created by the lab team in Xio's Research and Development section, the Cyber Cards contain , digital monsters that made based on Spark Dolls in Xio's possession. These Cyber Kaiju supposedly used to assist Xio in battle, where they would be materialised using electro particles but the process is still under development due to the consumption of electricity needed. In one attempt, the Xio lab team tried to materialised Cyber Gomora but failed. Soon, in order to assist Ultraman X in fighting Kaiju threats, Dr. Guruman helped X (and Daichi) by modifying the Cyber Card systems to combine Ultraman X with Cyber Kaiju, founding the MonsArmor process. As revealed sometime later, Xio vehicles that combined with Xio Musketty can also initiate Cyber Kaiju's powers. In one instance, Space Musketty used Cyber Telesdon's card to initiate the monster's lava breath so it can free Ultraman X from Bemstar. List of Cyber Cards Cyber Cards are classified by groups and classes: Among them are: *'Type U': These cards contain datas of the Ultramen. It mostly recognized by the light blue hue on it's background. **Ultraman **Zoffy **Ultraseven **Ultraman Jack ***Ultraman Jack (Alternate cover) **Ultraman Leo **Ultraman 80 **Ultraman Taro **Ultraman Tiga **Ultraman Dyna **Ultraman Gaia (Supreme) **Ultraman Nice **Ultraman Nexus (Junis) **Ultraman Mebius **Ultraman Zero ***Ultimate Zero **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory **Ultraman X ***Ultraman X (Alternate cover) ***Ultraman X Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) ***Ultraman X & Ultraman Ginga (Televi-Kun July 2015 Issue exclusive) ***Ultraman X Gomora Armor (Instant Noodle exclusive) ***Ultraman X Eleking Armor (Ultra Stamina Bowl exclusive) ***Ultraman X & Ultra Hero (Shorts exclusive) ***Ultraman X & Ultimate Zero (Televi-Kun August 2015 Issue exclusive) *'Type G': These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed ground-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the red hue on it's background. **Cyber Gomora **Cyber Eleking ***Cyber Eleking Alternate Cover (Ultraman X XDevisor Set exclusive) **Cyber Telesdon **Cyber Demaaga **Cyber Gudon **Cyber Thunder Darambia **Cyber Gesura **Cyber Cowra **Cyber Red King **Cyber Geronimon **Cyber Neronga **Cyber Seabozu **Cyber Lunaticks **Cyber Pandon **Cyber Tyrant Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) **Cyber Skedon **Cyber Gargorgon **Cyber Gazort **Cyber Gomess **Cyber Pigmon *'Type A': These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed aliens of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the purple hue on it's background. **Cyber Baltan **Cyber Fanton ***Cyber Fanton Special (Ultraman Festival 2015 exclusive) **Cyber Zarab **Cyber Etelgar **Cyber Valky **Cyber Dada **Cyber Magma *'Type B': These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed aerial/avian-based Kaiju of the Ultra Series. It mostly recognized by the green hue on it's background. **Cyber Bemstar **Cyber Birdon ***Cyber Birdon (Alternate cover) *'Type M': These cards contain datas of the cyber-themed robots/cyborg Ultra Kaiju from the Ultra Series. It is mostly recognized by the blue hue on it's background. **Cyber Dino-Tank **Cyber King Joe **Cyber Inpelaizer **Cyber Rudian *'Golden Version': During the Ultraman Festival 2015, seven golden version of Cyber Cards introduced, with six are Type U and one is Type B. All of them had Ultraman Festival 2015 logo. **Ultraman **Ultraseven **Ultraman Ginga **Ultraman Victory **Ultraman X ***Ultraman X (Alternate cover) **Cyber Bemstar Trivia *For Cyber Kaiju, their most common motif is a huge "X" logo on their bodies, commonly chest. *In the toy version, if a Type U Cyber Card is used, it announces one of the corresponding Ultra's finishers. *Each classes of Cyber Cards are abbreviated to the character's race, and as well as monster classifications labelled by Xio. Their respective classes are molded somewhere on their armor: **Type U stands for [[Residents of the Land of Light|'U'''ltraman]]. **Type G stands for '''G'round-based Kaiju. **Type A stands for 'A'liens of the Ultra Series. **Type B stands for 'B'ird type Kaiju. **Type M stands for 'M'achine, signifying the cyborg and robot Ultra Kaiju's association to technology. *On some Cyber kaijus and seijins, there are letters on them, these letters may very well be the first letter of their name, for example, Cyber Gomora has a G on his claws and his name starts with a G and Cyber Eleking has an E on his canon. *Certain Cyber Kaiju are shown have similar traits to their EX counterparts, despite being actually created based on normal Spark Dolls. It is possible that either these monsters' templates were Battle Nizer monsters or simply monsters with the ability to self evolve into EX modes. The monster with such traits are shown below: **Cyber Gomora: Cyber Gomora is capable of conjuring Oscillatory Wave, as normal Gomora lacked ranged abilities. **Cyber Red King: Cyber Red King has a pair of gigantic fists and his body color is black with red linings. **Cyber Tyrant: Cyber Tyrant's body has purple linings like that of EX Tyrant II (alternatively, Remodeled Tyrant Deathborn). Gallery Type U= |-| Type G= |-| Type A= |-| Type B= |-| Type M= |-| Golden= |-| Misc=